


ice skating

by oswin42



Series: fandot creativity night [8]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswin42/pseuds/oswin42
Summary: fandot creativity night 17/12/16





	

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd or britpicked

“Martin where are we going?” Douglas asked nervously as they sat in Martins van. It was one of their free days and Martin had insisted on taking Douglas out for a date. 

“Just a bit longer.” Martin said as he parked his van

“Martin?” Douglas asked with a frown “this is the ice rink”

“Yeah.” Martin twisted with his hands anxiously “I haven’t really done it before but I’ve always wanted to and…” 

Martins rambling was cut short with a kiss from Douglas

“Come on. Lets go inside.” 

Martin held Douglas’ hand when they walked in.

 

Martin struggled with the rented ice skates and needed to try three different ones before he had a pair that felt comfortable, while Douglas had his luck as usual and the first pair he tried fitted perfectly. Martin was surprised how easily Douglas walked on his skates and started to wonder if this was all a big mistake when Douglas took Martins hand and guided him to the ice. He skated a quick round, practically flawlessly, before coming back to martin and putting an arm around him to help him.

“I didn’t know you could skate” martin said, trying not to sound accusingly

“It’s been a while but it’s not something you forget.”

Martin sighed unhappily “Just my luck.”

Douglas grinned “I would say so. I get to hold you close all afternoon.”

Suddenly Martin didn’t mind so much anymore. 


End file.
